User talk:Titanollante
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zilla Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Goji73 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Vandalism Some guy's been vandalising my pages, and since you're pretty much the only user who wasn't an anon I could find, could you help me undo the edits? It's gonna take a while if I do it myself. Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 00:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help I just need a little help making sure I undid all the vandalism on my pages. You don't have to, but I was just asking. Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 00:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I think I undid it all. Wasn't that much actually. Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 00:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Running for Admin http://godzillafanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Goji73/Adopting_the_wiki,_need_your_support I recommend you run for bureaucrat as well or make a blong of your own stating you wish to become one. Those trolls are not going to stop until they're banned. The only way that works is if someone becomes an admin or is of bureaucrat status.Goji73 (talk) 01:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Help please Hi there! It's me, Xeno! I was hoping you'd be willing to add a Photo of Godzilla Neo Miku to the Character Page Kenji Miku. I'm unable to as i'm useing my Xbox 360 and my Laptop is broke. Neo Miku has long Black Hair and is wearing a Purple Shirt, i hope that helps. Also, i've finished Godzilla: Miku Unleashed and have started the Sequel! Godzilla: The Female War. Please add the Photo, it would mean alot to me. Thank you. 23:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry... Forgot to log in. Xeno 117 (talk) 23:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi. If we just continue the Talk on my Page, it'll make more sense. I have a force of habit to only use on Talk Page per Conversation. I like to keep track, if you know what i mean. Xeno 117 (talk) 13:12, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Promoted to Administrator on Zilla Fanon Wiki Because you are one of the administrators on Wikizilla and because you require a big page movement, I have promoted you to Administrator privelages on Zilla Fanon Wiki. Goji73 (talk) 15:01, May 3, 2014 (UTC) A small problem... Hi there old buddy, been a year or so now... How time flies, hey? I hope you remember me. Anyway, i have an issue with that good old Miku image you made for me, you know the Neo recolor right? Well this one guy, flaredragon, has been doing nothing but trying mess with my pages, and now he deleted YOUR work! I was hoping you could get it undeleted, if it's not to much to ask. Sorry i havn't been around in a while... Been REALLY busy with other Wiki things, nd life. (= Xeno 117 (talk) 01:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Now what i'm going to say has nothing to do with him and my earliest work, this is about Wikia Standards. He should not be an Admin. Adminship is a responsibility not a gift. Goji should know this before he gave him Adminship. With great power comes great responsibility. To have even been CONSIDERED for Admin rights, Flare would need to fulfill both of the following requirements; 1. At least 6 Months on the Wiki, 2. At least 1000 CONSTRUCTIVE edits. He would have to fulfill them to be even NOMINATED BY THE COMMUNITY. Goji can NOT just give Adminship out! Goji as an Admin SERVES the Wiki and it's community, the community decides it's Admins. The reason for Goji giving him Adminship is even downright disgusting with Wikia Standards! He was given Adminship so he could MOVE A PAGE. Goji's job is to serve the Wiki and it's community, he should move the page for him, it's his job. Without 1000 constructive edits; 6 Months experience, and a nomination by the community, or a self nomination, nobody is in line for Adminship with Wikia standards. I respectfully ask tht you show Goji this. Thank you, and have a good day. (= Xeno 117 (talk) 12:57, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Response It's not like that on all wikis. In fact, a wiki does not even have to follow the same rules of the main site. Your promotion factors are not true on this wiki. Kaijuzilla2000, Destroyer of worlds 00:05, September 2, 2014 (UTC) What happened? Why the Film Infobox is locked from editing? Even I am the one that created the infobox? ShodaiMeestonLarva (talk) 04:03, September 9, 2015 (UTC)